The overall goal of this proposal is to provide a resource to the OSU UM1 (P.I. Michael Grever) for the conduct of Phase 2 clinical trials of National Cancer Institute (NCI) sponsored agents, to evaluate biologic effects of these agents on their molecular targets, to evaluate other relevant biologic effects, and to determine clinical relevant outcomes/correlates of efficacy and toxicity. The Ohio State University NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center (OSUCCC) and its affiliated hospitals and clinics generate a resource of more than 5600 new analytic cancer patients per year. For this supplement proposal, the OSUCCC is partnering with other large cancer research and treatment centers in the State of Ohio: Seidman Cancer Center of University Hospitals Case Medical Center and The Cleveland Clinic Taussig Cancer Institute, consortium members of the NCI-designated Case Comprehensive Cancer Center at Case Western Reserve University (another 10,000 analytic new cancer patients per year) and the newly NCI-designated Markey Cancer Center (MCC) at the University of Kentucky (UK). With the latter institution that provides geographical proximity, we can now provide patients the opportunity for Phase 2 trials in a contiguous region (Ohio-Kentucky-West Virginia corridor) with access to novel therapeutics. It importantly incorporates a heavily underserved and special population (patients from the Central Appalachian Region) to the biological and therapeutic evaluation of novel targets. Access to a top rated school of pharmacy at UK, now strengthens further our translational science expertise.